


Handled

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Draco is braver than Harry realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handled

**Title:** Handled  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Turns out Draco is braver than Harry realizes.  
 **Word Count:** 560  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content, language.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's Monthly Drabble Prompt #44: 'You don’t scare me'.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for title help.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Handled

~

Once the last of the other Quidditch players had left the changing room, Harry exhaled and stripped, stepping into the shower. He was careful never to bathe when anyone else was around, a holdover from Hogwarts, when, the one time Neville had seen him naked, they’d had to revive him.

“Planning a solitary...shower, Harry?” a cool voice asked.

Harry bit back a groan. Of course it had to be bloody Draco, the one man who was off limits and who made his body sit up and take notice. Draco had been flirting for weeks, but Harry had been avoiding him because of his...affliction.

Harry’s cock twitched and he was careful not to turn around. “What do you want, Draco?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Draco was leaning against the door that led to the large, communal shower. “I’ve been watching you,” he said.

_I know_. “I’m...flattered,” Harry said. “Why?”

“You used to hang out a lot with your friends, and now you’re always alone. Especially after the games.” Draco moved closer.

“That’s...sweet, Draco.” Harry tried to will his cock down. Draco’s proximity wasn’t helping, however. “I didn’t know you cared.” Maybe sarcasm would get Draco to leave?

“I don’t.” Harry sighed. Draco just sounded amused. “I’m just curious about what you’re hiding.”

“I’m not hiding anything,” Harry muttered, shifting to try to stop the warm water from sliding over his bits. Maybe if he turned the cold water on full--?

“Really?”

_Fuck_! Draco was right behind him. Harry muttered something that he hoped sounded witty.

“What’s the matter?” Draco’s voice was low, seductive. “Is something wrong with you?”

“Leave it, Draco.” Harry bit his lip. “I wouldn’t want to scare you,” he mumbled.

Draco laughed, evidently having heard him. “Are you mad? You don’t scare me.”

_So be it_. “Fine.” Harry turned around, blinking when he saw how close Draco was. He waited, resigned, as Draco’s eyes dropped to his prick and then widened in reaction.

“Merlin’s balls,” he whispered.

Harry smiled. “Nope, not Merlin’s. All mine.”

“Dear God, Harry, you’re huge!”

Harry closed his eyes. “Yes, I’ve heard that before. So now that you’ve--” He gasped, eyes flying open at the touch of a hand. A hand that wasn’t his own. Draco was fondling him, stroking his skin, circling the tip with his thumb. The blood filled his erection so fast, Harry almost fainted.

“This is what you’ve been hiding?” Draco murmured, pressing closer, so close that Harry found himself crowded back against the tile wall, Draco’s thigh wedged between his legs. “Wish I’d known, Harry, we could have been doing this a lot sooner.”

Harry swallowed hard. “You mean you actually...want me?”

“Mm,” Draco moaned, leaning forward to lick the water off Harry’s shoulder. “I want you in me, on me, over me, Harry. Couldn’t you tell? I’ve been following you for weeks.”

“You think you can handle me?’ Harry whispered.

Draco pulled back, a smirk on his face. “Trust me, Harry. I can handle anything you throw at me.”

Harry relaxed, and as Draco ably demonstrated that he was, indeed, prepared to take Harry in any way he could envision, Harry realised he might have to be revived when Draco was done. Funnily, he found he didn’t mind.

~


End file.
